


i need it digital cuz baby when it's physical i end up alone

by hustlexrose



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domlene, Extended Scenes, F/F, FML, one shots, slow burn smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hustlexrose/pseuds/hustlexrose
Summary: What happened that night in Dom's apartment?
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	i need it digital cuz baby when it's physical i end up alone

**Author's Note:**

> An extension of the Domlene scene that started it all. Some slow burn smut and feelings for these two grown ups. I finished the show recently and just simply cannot.
> 
> Title courtesy of the Halsey song "3am."

"It's just... I like you." 

Darlene was feeling vulnerable. She wasn't used to that. She had also just been rejected. Twice. She wasn't used to that either. Her plan was kind of going sideways. Had she lost her touch? No, Dom was just hard to crack. She had standards, morals. Darlene liked that about her. 

"You're drunk," Dom said dismissively. It was a half-hearted brush off. Darlene recognized the insecurity instantly. She'd been there plenty of times herself. Push them away first. Make excuses. They're not really leaving if you're the one holding the door open for them. It was all about control. She tried again. 

"Come on. At least give me more credit than that." 

Darlene saw the indecision in Dom's eyes, the competing desires. Darlene could practically hear her weighing the options in her mind. And then, something unexpected happened. Dom kissed her. Like, really kissed her. 'Yessss,' Darlene thought. This was all she needed. A foot in the door.

She grabbed Dom by the hips and pulled her in. She had the top of Dom's badge between her fingertips, but she lost her concentration for a minute when she felt Dom's hands glide over the bare skin of her lower back and settle on her waist. God her hands were so smooth. These fucking overalls.

"Wait. One second," she heard Dom say. Darlene was jolted from her reverie. She felt the badge quite literally slip through her fingers. 

Just like that, Darlene watched helplessly as Dom went to the closet and opened her safe. She quickly deposited her gun, badge, and phone before locking it back up. 

Well, she's not stupid. Another thing Darlene liked about her. But what the fuck was she supposed to do now? She'd have to get her to take a shower or something. Wait until she was asleep. Then crack the safe. Darlene figured she could get it open in a minute or less. 

Dom turned back to face her. Darlene could tell she was nervous. Strange because Dom always seemed so sure of herself. Darlene guessed she'd been burnt before- and bad. Darlene recognized the uncertainty in her eyes. But there was something else there fighting for prominence. Darlene sensed it was that small part of her brain allowing her to still have hope. The hallmark of the lovelorn. 

"You could have kept the gun on," Darlene offered through a smirk. Her joke earned her a shaky chuckle. Jesus, this woman was seriously on edge. She was always fidgeting like she'd just downed 10 cups of coffee. Darlene had to get her to relax. She'd worry about getting the badge later. 

"Don't overthink this." Darlene held Dom's gaze until their lips met again. Dom was a great kisser. So great that Darlene wondered why she seemed to have so much trouble finding a girlfriend. Sure she was stubborn, infuriatingly picky, always taking the moral high ground. But she was also whip-smart, uncompromising, demanding, gorgeous...

Darlene let her mind wander as they kissed and felt her desire intensify. Darlene suddenly found herself wanting to know everything about her. Wanting to see more of her. Touch more of her. Fuck, she was getting so turned on. She willed herself to focus, but the feeling of Dom's mouth on hers was sending wave after wave of heat crashing down Darlene's body. It felt so good. Maybe she was the one who needed to relax. No, she needed to snap out of it. For fucks sake. Stay in control.

Darlene pushed Dom onto the bed. Darlene slowly pulled down one strap of her overalls and flipped her hair as seductively as she ever had from one side to the other. It spilled down her back like a waterfall, pieces sticking to the sweat starting to gather on the back of her neck. She shrugged the other strap off her shoulder and remembered she was only wearing a bra and thong underneath. 

'Fuck it,' she thought as she slid the overalls down over her hips to the floor and stepped out of them delicately, one long, slender leg at a time. She kept eye contact with Dom and watched her pupils dilate. Darlene took a deep breath and kept her cool. This was fucking risky and she knew it. But one look at Dom's face told her all she needed to know. She was in. 

-

Dom was beside herself to say the least. What did she think she was doing? Was this okay? This was not okay. But it felt okay. It felt better than okay. She was breaking so many rules she couldn't even count them all. 

But then Darlene started undressing and all of Dom's reasoning went straight out the window. It was all she could do to keep her mouth from dropping open when she saw Darlene standing over her in nothing but a black bra and matching panties. Her dark hair falling over one shoulder in loose, unkempt waves. In the dim light of Dom's apartment, it seemed to go on forever.

Darlene leaned over her and crawled onto the bed, straddling her at the hips. Dom had really underestimated the figure Darlene was hiding under all those layered shirts and jackets she usually wore. Dom dragged her gaze up Darlene's body, lingering on the narrow curve of her waist, her thin arms, the cut of her jawline. Dom finally made it up to Darlene's face and was met with blue eyes searing into her, totally unyielding. 

All the walls Dom had spent her adult life building suddenly started crumbling under Darlene's stare. Dom thought she had felt something between them at the bar; heck even before that if she was being totally honest. But Dom had always been so bad at reading that kind of thing. Romance was the only area of her life where she didn't trust her intuition. But maybe this time was different. Maybe it would finally be like all her favorite country songs. She didn't have horse, but she did have a gun. 

Dom propped herself up on her elbows. "I'm suddenly feeling very overdressed for the occasion," she said with a smile. Darlene laughed and her lips morphed into the sexiest, most inviting smile Dom had ever seen. It felt so good to make her laugh. She was always acting so serious. 

"Well, that is an easy fix my dear." Darlene's words came out slow and measured. Dom loved the way she spoke. And God that voice. Dom bit her own bottom lip as she fixated on Darlene's mouth. She wanted to feel it all over her. 

Dom reached for the bottom of her own shirt, but Darlene grabbed her by the wrists with cat-like reflexes. 

"Not yet," Darlene said, low and sultry, taking a second to admire Dom's tattoos. "I want to enjoy you and take this nice and slow." 

It was as if Darlene's lips were moving in slow motion. Dom felt herself get wet as she watched Darlene lick her lips before kissing her. 

Nice and slow. Dom couldn't remember the last time she'd taken anything nice and slow. Hell, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd gotten laid. Anymore she just got herself off as a matter of need, not necessarily want. And if she was being honest it was usually over as fast as she could manage. For a while, she had gotten into a routine because she found it helped her get within reach of sleep. But after a few weeks, she became numb to her own touch and had to scale back her nightly sessions. 

The whole thing had become downright utilitarian and she absolutely relished the idea that this was for pleasure, pure and simple. Darlene's focus was one hundred percent on her and she couldn't be happier. 

-

Darlene lifted Dom's shirt up slightly and kissed her stomach. 'Damn, this woman has a perfect body,' Darlene thought. Darlene was skinny but Dom was tight and toned. Darlene guessed that was part of the FBI training. She smiled as she heard Dom's breath catch every time Darlene's lips hit her exposed skin.

Darlene had just said nice and slow, but she was seriously beginning to reconsider her stance. She looked up at Dom and smiled. Dom seemed much more at ease now. Her eyes soft, her body pliant.

As if Dom could read her mind, she sat up again and let Darlene pull her shirt up and over her head. Darlene watched with fascination as Dom's long, copper hair fell perfectly back into place in delicate curls. Darlene noticed it actually looked a little more curly than usual, and had the fleeting thought that maybe Dom had put in some extra effort knowing she was meeting Darlene at the bar. Darlene's heart fluttered and she felt something surge between her legs. 

Darlene kissed her, Dom's soft curls filling her palms and twisting around her fingers. Dom let out a soft sigh as Darlene ran her fingers down the side of Dom's cheek and down her throat. She traced her collarbone, pressing gently. Dom reached behind her and unclipped her own bra, sliding it off her shoulders. She hesitated for a moment before flinging it to the side with mock flourish. Darlene laughed. Dom looked away for a split second and Darlene could have sworn she saw her blush. Darlene found herself so captivated, she didn't even try to hide her hunger.

"Oh, fuck it. Screw nice and slow," Darlene breathed before grabbing both sides of Dom's face between her hands and pulling Dom's mouth to hers. 

-

They kissed passionately, their breath a combined, gasping mess. Dom expertly flipped them over on the bed. Darlene ripped off her own bra and grasped desperately at Dom's jeans. But Dom caught Darlene by the wrists and pinned her arms to the bed over her head.

"Not yet," Dom said playfully, a smug look on her face. 

Dom took one of Darlene's hard nipples in her mouth and Darlene yelped in pleasure. She was stronger than Darlene and held her arms above her head with one hand, but Darlene was hardly resisting. Dom used her free hand to plunge into Darlene's underwear. 

"Fuck, Darlene..." Dom whispered, dropping her head when she felt how wet Darlene was between her fingers. 

Darlene let out a little laugh. 

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse before," she said between breaths. "It's sexy. Feels like I'm in on some little secret." 

Dom's fingers skimmed her clit and Darlene let out an uninhibited moan.

Dom looked at her with a coy smile. She released her grip on Darlene's wrists and pulled Darlene's underwear off over her thighs. Darlene immediately spread her legs and gripped the bed sheets in anticipation. Dom tossed her hair over one shoulder and ran her hands slowly up Darlene's thighs. The instant Dom's mouth made contact, Darlene's breath caught in her throat. Her hips jerked involuntarily. Her brow tensed and she felt her mouth fall open. She tried to get a deep breath in, but Dom was relentless. Shit, this woman really knew what she was doing. Darlene had quite a history of lovers, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Darlene swallowed hard and her grip on the sheets tightened. Her breath quickened as Dom's mouth took over every inch of her, claiming her as her own. Darlene turned her head to the side as she squirmed, trying to bury her face in the pillows to muffle her cries of pleasure. The faint smell of lavender filled her senses. 

Darlene felt tremendous pressure building between her thighs, concentrated in the spot where she felt Dom's tongue pressing rhythmically into her. Fuck, she was close. Then she heard Dom make a noise like she had just tasted the sweetest dessert she'd ever had, and Darlene went hurtling over the edge. Her hips bucked wildly, her abs tight. A stream of unrestrained shouts of pleasure were freed from her lips. 

-

As the waves subsided, Darlene leaned back slowly, trying to collect herself, and closed her eyes. Dom pushed herself up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Holy shit, dude," Darlene said, still trying to catch her breath. "Do they teach you that at FBI camp or something?" 

Dom laughed and sat up on her knees, not able to sit still. "Just comes naturally, I guess." She shrugged.

"Well, that is quite a talent," Darlene concluded. 

Dom looked down at Darlene sprawled out naked on her bed. It suddenly occurred to her how long she had wanted this.

Darlene sat up and pulled Dom on top of her by the waistband of her jeans. They rolled over and she quickly unbuttoned Dom's pants, pulling them and her underwear off in one, swift motion. 

"You know," Darlene started. "I've always been pretty good with my hands. Typing and what not," she said with a devious smile. She lowered a hand between Dom's legs and traced loops on the inside of her thighs, teasing her. She moved closer and Dom let out a gasp. Darlene's slim fingers glided over her easily. She was already soaked. 

Darlene's other hand found Dom's breasts and twisted her nipples between her fingers. She watched Dom's lips tremble as she touched her. Dom's eyes were closed and Darlene watched the knot forming at her brow line. Darlene leaned in and bit Dom's bottom lip. She moved her fingers faster and harder against Dom's wetness. Dom whimpered with satisfaction. Darlene felt her harden, pulsing under her fingertips.

Darlene sensed she was close. She kissed Dom once more, her breath hot and frantic against Darlene's lips. Darlene leaned down and gently ran her teeth over Dom's earlobe. The pulsing under her fingers only intensified. 

"Jesus H, Dom..." Darlene whispered in her ear. Dom could see Darlene's lips moving in her mind's eye. She experienced the type of release she had only ever dreamed about. She felt everything and nothing. Her mind went completely blank and her body went completely limp. She was suddenly relaxed all at once. Her shoulders dropped, her jaw unclenched, and for a fleeting moment, that ever-present knot in her stomach had finally come undone.

She opened her eyes to see Darlene looking down at her, smiling. Darlene leaned in and kissed her, soft and steady on the mouth. She tasted traces of herself mixed with beer on Dom's lips. 

-

Darlene wanted to stay in this moment forever, but slowly felt herself coming back to reality no matter how hard she tried to avoid it; avoid why she had originally come here tonight. Everything was different now in a way Darlene never could have predicted. Could she really betray Dom like this? Steal from her? After that? What was wrong with her? No wonder she was alone.

Everything was all jumbled up in her head and in her heart. Fuck, why couldn't she have a normal life? Was this a dream or a nightmare? She felt dizzy and paralyzed by the choice she had to make. Darlene felt her breath pick up, but not in a good way like moments ago. Oh no. Her fingers started trembling, her chest tight. This was bad. Her hands were full on shaking now. The loss of control. She couldn't breath. No. Ugh. Not now. Not in front of Dom.

"Hey," she heard Dom's breathy voice in the dark. Felt a gentle touch on her hand. "Are you alright?"

The words echoed in Darlene's head. It sounded like Dom was a million miles away. The walls were closing in on her.

"Yeah, I just need to..." Darlene got up suddenly and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to talk herself down. She gripped the sink. It would be okay. Her panic attacks usually only lasted a few minutes. Just get through this. Just breathe. Just try. It's fine.

She started pacing back and forth in the small room. The shaking was so bad this time. Her teeth were chattering. She couldn't catch her breath. She sat down on the edge of the tub and tried to steady herself.

"Darlene?" She heard Dom's voice outside the door. She had left it cracked open. Stupid. She couldn't let Dom see her like this. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Darlene called out, but her voice betrayed her and cracked midway. The door opened slowly and Dom poked her head in cautiously. 

"Hey," Dom said, a concerned look on her face. "What's going on?" 

"It's fine. I just..." Darlene started. She looked down at her hands and mentally begged them to stop shaking. Begged her lungs to remember what it felt like to breathe normally. She couldn't make eye contact. How fucking embarrassing. 

Dom sat next to her on the tub and gingerly put an arm around her. What was happening? Dom wasn't freaked out?

"Darlene, it's okay. I'm here," Dom said quietly. "Whatever it is... I'm here." 

Darlene lifted her head and looked up into those soft blue eyes. They were almost grey, she noticed now in the bathroom light. Dom smiled at her and Darlene felt things start to slow down. She took a deep breath that shuddered down her throat. Her hands were still trembling. But Dom was there. For her. No judgement. No questions. Just there.

"It's just, I get these...anxiety..." Darlene sighed and gestured with her hands. She felt so pathetic. She wished more than anything she could control her panic attacks.

"I get it," Dom said. "I mean, I don't really get them myself. But I get it. I mean you'll probably think this is really dumb, but I even downloaded an app to try to get over my social anxiety." Darlene looked at her and saw that bashful smile that made her weak in the knees. 

"You're a lot of things, DiPierro, but dumb is not one of them," Darlene mused. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Darlene felt herself calming down slowly but surely.

Dom took Darlene's hand and kissed it gently. "Come on," Dom said, motioning with her head towards the door. "Let's go to bed." To Darlene's surprise, she let Dom pull her up off the tub. Darlene smiled as a feeling of relief washed over her. She let Dom lead her out of the bathroom. Dom looked over her shoulder and grinned. When Dom looked at her like that, Darlene never wanted to look at anything else. 

*** 

A few hours later, Darlene lay there in Dom's bed wide awake. Darlene couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this good. Dom's arm was wrapped around her waist, her face buried in the nape of Darlene's neck. She felt Dom let out a satisfied sigh against her hair.

As much as she hated it, Darlene made up her mind. She'd snag the access from the badge once she was sure Dom was asleep. She needed to do this. She had no choice. She would just have to make sure that Dom never, ever found out. She'd never trust her again. She'd think this whole night meant nothing.

Darlene felt a pang in her chest. She was soothed by the sound of Dom's breath rising and falling behind her. It was fine. Dom would never have to know. Right? The doubt plagued her. No, Darlene could still salvage this. She had to. There was way too much at stake now.


End file.
